Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Vocaloid
by MIKU 2210
Summary: This is story about our vocaloids and Tsuna's family!Just enjoy it...
1. 01 Tsuna Music Festival

Introduction

My name MIKU2210 , you can call me RIN

But I'm not the only one who write the story. My sister (you can call her LEN) will write other story.

And sorry if I wrong write. I am Indonesian after all...

And we will start THE STORY OF THE Vongoloid

STORY

MORNING- Tsuna's House

"Oi, No Good Tsuna,"said Reborn after he change his clothes. "What it is ,Reborn?" said Tsuna. "The Music Festival is next month right?". "How do you know that!". "Of course ,No Good Tsuna! As your home tutor I will make you participate at The Music Festival ," said Reborn. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?" Tsuna scream and run to the school.

SCHOOL

"Hhhh...It seems Reborn not chased me. That lucky." said Tsuna exhausted. "Tenth! What's up?" Gokudera and Yamamota came. "Gokudera! Yamamoto!, th..theres nothing" Tsuna said nervously. "Tsuna I joining The Music Festival," said Reborn, suddenly at Yamamoto shoulder. "CIAOSU,"said Reborn again. "Eeeh..! Is that True? Then let me join to!" said Gokudera. "Me to! It sound interesting ! Haha" said Yamamoto. "Then let's start practicing. I already said to Hibari that you three will participating the Music Festival". "Then why is just me,Gokudera, and Yamamoto?" Tsuna said. "Hibari have to working and Ryouhei voice is no good." said Reborn. "Hey, let me join to then," said Kyoko. "Ok, then you're in,"said Reborn. "Eeeeeeeeeeeh! Kyouko-chan?" shout Tsuna suddenly. "So I can't?" "No, that's not what I mean!". "Tsuna, what are you doing? Tomorrow ,we will practicing with vocaloid at Tsuna's house". "Eeeeeeeeh!" again Tsuna running again... (to the class)

Next day -Tsuna's house

"Ok, first I will intruducing our trainer VOCALOID," said Reborn. "Wait!"said Tsuna. "Why?"said Reborn. "Why Mukuro and Chrome is here!". "No care, to the point." The trainer is go in with the leek (negi) , "Hello! I'm Miku. Nice to meet you! To the point I'm gonna train Yama-chan the song of popipo," said Miku. "Eh? "Yama-chan...you mean Yamamoto?". "Me?"said yamamoto "And ~ we... THE TWINS,"suddenly the next trainer coming in. "RIN and...,"said the girl. "LEN,"said the another girl (?) "will train you~"said them both wearing a cat costume. "Oh! It was two girls~"said Mukuro. "HEY...! I'm BOY!"said Len angry. "Oh...You look like a girl."said Mukuro again. "Len! Forget about that!" said Rin. "Oh, right!"said Len. "We will train Mukuro and Chrome to sing TRICK & TREAT". "Eh? Me" said Chrome and Mukuro. "It's YOU? Grrr.." said Len, after that he go and bring back something big, yellow ,and it was a machine, YES! IT'S Road Roller!. And after that Mukuro died... "Hey you fucking author, I'm not dead!" → Let's back to the point...

"I'm Meiko. I will train Kyouko-chan to sing Honey" -and- "I'm Kaito ,I will train Tsuna-san sing Yami no Ou". "And Gokudera will play the piano,"said Reborn. "Eeeeeeeeeeeh!" . And then everyone training everyday and Mukuro always get rolled by the super extra big road roller. And at the festival.

FESTIVAL

"Next is …...Vongoloid,"said the MC. "We will start with Yami No Ou and …..etc" "Uwa...I'm so nervous..."think everyone. After that everyone closed they eyes and sing beautifully. Gokudera playing piano like professional. Everyone enjoyed the song. And at the guest chair there was VOCALOID, they happy to train them. Even Len who want kill Mukuro (?) is touched.

-END-THANK YOU -Please wait the next episode...

FROM THE AUTHOR, MIKU2210 (RIN)


	2. 02 Mail From Spanner

It's Chapter 2 ^^

Enjoy it!

"Oh! Ther was a letter from Spanner!"said Tsuna to Reborn. "What is it?" "At this box there was something fun, just enjoy it, from Spanner,"said Tsuna. "This Box ,huh?"said Reborn.

"Tsuna-san! We the Vocaloid Miku, Kaito, our friend Gakupo, Len and all of your friend here!"said Miku outside. "It's me ,Yamamoto, and Haru, Tenth!"said Gokudera. And when Tsuna open the door Miku fall, Tsuna and the others is fall to and the box opened.

"Waaah! What is this i'm wearing scarf!"said Gokudera. "It's my scarf!"said Kaito. And when they get up they realised that they body swapped! And here the list:

Kaito → Gokudera

Len - Tsuna

Gakupo - Yamamoto

Miku - Haru

IT'S CONTINUED...

Sorry it's So Short

Thank You! From Miku2210 -Rin


	3. 03 Vocaloid's is a robots?

Ok, this is the next story ^ ^v

Enjoy the swiched body of vocaloids and Vongola

"What happening?"said Reborn. "Reborn, you not switched body?"said TsunaLen (Tsuna). "You're Tsuna? I can tell with your tsupid face. You're in a girl body, huh..."said Reborn. "Hey it's my body and I'm BOY you know!"said LenTsuna(Len). "Then you're Len, everybody got switched huh? Oh, Haru is switched... with Miku." "Do you know why? Ah! The box that Spanner give to me it's opened. And in it was a Broch, writted Swiching Broch. "said TsunaLen. "Tenth, there was a paper writted _It's my gift to you, the Switching Brooch it's my invention. But you better carefull open the box .Because it will blown up the power if it's failed! From Spanner._"said GokuderaKaito. "What! And why he put it in the box! He should write it with the letter!"said Tsuna angry. "Ahahahaha, it's okay! It's insteresting and this body look like samurai! Hahaha..."said YamamotoGakupo. "Hahiiiii...why i'm on this body it's smelled like a leek!"said HaruMiku. "Ah, There was one leek at my pocket."said MikuHaru_. "_Hahiiii! Why there was a leek on it!_"_said HaruMiku again.

"Agh! What with this body! Give me my scarf!"said KaitoGoku. "Shut up!" Reborn shoot KaitoGoku and HaruMiku with the paint bullets. "Look at the paper, there was something writed said _If it failed, then the Vongola body has to make a fire same with the body and if it failed I do not know what to do. Sorry._" said Reborn. "What! "said Everybody. "What is the fire mean?"said the Vocaloids and Haru. "Waaah I do not know what to do!"said Tsuna. "There was something again _The Only Fire that can Stop It is Sky Fire. It's mean Tsuna body. _It Just that."said Reborn. After Reborn said that everyone stared to Len who switched with Tsuna. "Eeeeh, it's me?"shout Len surprised. And then Len was going to training with reborn in 10 days. And The Vongola members that switched body with Vocaloids is Not Going to School (because Vocaloids not going to any school) and Vocaloids-Vongolas didn't go to school to (Haru to).

AFTER TRAINING

"Please you can do it!"said Tsuna said to Len After they switched body. "Huaaaaa, Hiaaah!"shout Len. And there was a little bit of fire and then...

"Heaaaaaaah," shout Rin come with the Road Roller and everyone is ROLLED! And "Ah, my body is already back! Everyone to! Geh! It's hurt!" said Tsuna. "Rin! What just you do! You fool!"shout Len. "Ah! The Vocaloids body! The legs and arm"said everyone expect the Vocaloids. Yeah, because of that Len legs is broken, Miku's hand broken. Kaito and Gakupo both hand and legs broken. "You're all robot's!"shout everyone expect Vocaloid. "Yeah, you don't know? But we had live to... Not just ordinary robots,"said Rin . "So cool! I want to make that to!"said Gokudera.

And they got they're body back and then the Vocaloids it's repaired but the Vongola... they hospitalized. Okay then! The Story Is END HERE! Thank You!

Please wait our new story the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And the Shugo Chara!

FROM: MIKU2210 ^ ^v


	4. 04 END

NEW DAY -end-

Before I started the story I will said something:

Thank You For Reading! Please suport us for new story!

Please wait of my new story! KHR and Shugo Chara stories!

"Tenth! Morning!"said Gokudera. "Yo, Tsuna!"said Yamamoto. "Morning"said Tsuna. "I hear from the teacher there was 10 new student in our class."said Gokudera. "Really? I wonder who they're."said Tsuna

AT THE CLASS

"Morning, I will introducing our new student, Come In!"said the teacher. "Hello!"said them all. "Ah! Miku-san, Rin-chan, Len-chan, Ruka-chan, Kaito-san, Meiko-san, Gakupo-san, Mikuo-san, Teto-san! And..."said Kyoko. "I'm Ted, Teto siblings. Nice to meet you. So Miku doesn't tell about me, huh?"said Ted introducing him self. "You know them all expect Ted? I didn't know Mikuo and Ted,"said Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. "Yeah! Miku-san told me about them. Expect Ted..."said Kyoko. "Yeah! But we are all Vocaloids!"said them then the class never started until the bell sound for the next subject is heared by the teacher, because Vongola and Vocaloids are talked at that time until the bell. Yeah, they best friend after all! ^^

THE END -The story is all end- But never forget about it ok?

Thank to all of you that readings! Read KHR & Shugo Chara story Ok? Best Luck of you!

-MIKU2210-


End file.
